1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and a clip. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat including a backboard attached to a rear surface of a seat back and a skin material covering a rear surface of the backboard, and a clip used in the vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known a vehicle seat including a backboard made of a woody fiber substrate attached to a rear surface of a seat back, and a skin material covering the backboard from a rear side (see JP 2001-231656A). The backboard is attached to a seat back frame by a clip having a hook. The skin material is attached to a peripheral portion of the backboard by a tucker or an adhesive, so that the skin material is fixed to the seat back frame.
However, according to the vehicle seat disclosed in JP 2001-231656A, a clip for attaching the backboard and a member for attaching the skin material are separately provided, thereby increasing the number of necessary components.